


For the Ones We Love

by callmearenegade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arwen is a badass, Daddy Elrond, Elrond is a meddling medler, F/M, Protective Elrond, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the Imagine “ Imagine dating one of Elronds twins and him pleading with you to break up with his son because he saw your death in the future and doesn’t want his son to be heart broken on Imaginexhobbit </p><p>Sadness warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Ones We Love

The breezy halls of Imladris were erupting with activity as the midday sun cast its rays upon the happy house. School children had been released to cause chaos and ran about the grassy knolls without a care. Elves and Elleths alike could be seen slacking from their duties . Some read books under the trees, some picnicked with their friends. Even the ever working Lindir could be seen dragging his feet and lingering, but no one would believe of such an occurrence if they were told. 

The guards and warriors not on duty could be heard fighting on one of the performance platforms. A few of the fatigued and defeated guards sat with feet dangling over the edge of the raised platform, water goblets in hand and shirts unbuttoned or discarded. The few pairs fighting seemed to quickly lose their vigor and motivation and gave into a stalemate. The lazy day atmosphere seemed to be hitting them too.  
Though, many had given up all motivation and yielded to the lazy energy that buzzed about like the spring bees and hung in the air like the fog, two warriors continued their match. The determination was unmatched as the two almost identical forums sprung back and forth. Their swords connected with a metallic pang and their boots shuffled along the floor. They stood evenly matched. They stood the same height and their open shirts exposed matching muscle masses. Identical skill showed with every strike and counter the battle produced. The watching elves turned what little energy they were willing to expend toward cheering for one warrior or the other, relying on the different swords to identify which forum was which and who they were cheering for. Even after all the centuries, many could still not tell them apart without help.

The two continued to battle with devilish and deadly smiles covering their faces and with the determined energy as the voices cheered around them. They had not been ones for showing off in many centuries, but the added support burned through the lazy fog that was fighting to wrap around them and the cheers encouraged them on.

With one expert hit, the battle was won. One brother stood above the other, sword blade resting feather light against the back of the others neck. The crowd cheered and coins were passed from one gambling fool to another. The brothers exhales heavily and the victor helped the loser to his feet. They nodded encouragingly at each other before turning away.

Elladan rubbed the back of his neck and kicked at the dirt while he collected his ego. If he was to be defeated by anyone, his little twin brother was who he would choose. He looked at his brother and saw their warrior pack flocking around him. After receiving a look from his brother that told Elladan he would be okay with the company, Elladan decided to leave the platform for some water and a break from the sun. He would let his brother enjoy the attention he deserved, but rarely received. 

His toned legs carried him toward the hallway that would bring him to the kitchen.

“ You dropped your shoulder.” A sweet voice flooded his ears. Anyone else saying such words to him would cause him nothing but annoyance, but the feminine voice swam around him ears and brought the warmth of joy through him. She had been watching.

“ You’re one to talk.” He scoffed with a smile as footfalls matched his and a whirlwind of violet trekked beside him.

“ Hey! I am a war strategist and history expert. It is more of a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ career.” She defended with a light chuckle. The golden laugh as bright and shining as her silver locks filled the air around them. 

Elladan cast his grey eyes down to look at the prancing elleth beside him. His eyes adored the small frame she held - only just meeting his shoulder - and her eyes that, despite, matching the color of a common river stone, held more light and fire than the strongest flame. Her pale lips curved more elegantly than the finest bows crafted and were softer than the most delicate flower petals. Her voice mimicked the sounds of a harp played by the precise harpist. 

“Of course,” he was pulled from his admiration by the voice. He noticed their feet had stopped and he was looking at her in the same manner he would a beautiful and complex sculpture. “ Despite your mistake, I would entrust the entirety of Rivendell’s safety to you.” She said adoringly as her grey eyes looked into his.

There was a contradictory spark between them. There had been since he had first met her many centuries ago. It shot through, running down his spine and caused his heart to race and his mind to wholly cease functioning. Yet, at the same time, it brought him peace. It pushed the dark and smothering memories from the forefront of his mind and allowed him to focus and breathe. Despite how irritating it sounded - even Elrohir had a hard time understanding how his brother could stand such opposite sensations- Elladan found himself almost dependent on it. After long quests for his father, tough battles to protect his home, or dark nights when the memories branded into his mind replayed too vividly to allow any sleep, he felt the craving and dependence for her and the spark of calm she brought. He was wholly and undeniable infatuated with the elleth who stood grinning beside him.

Elladan couldn’t help himself as he bent down to steal a kiss from her flower petal lips in the middle of whatever corridor they had stopped in. His battle hardened hands who had killed and injured sat gently upon her upper arms as he kissed her. He could feel her smile and move her soft hands onto his chest. One sought serenity over his heart and the other slowly swept up his chest to rest on his pale neck. Shortly after he unwillingly pulled away, his lips all the while tingling with the loss of contact. She was not ready for him to pull away and eagerly stretched up onto her toes to pull his lips back down to hers. Just a moment longer, she thought. Elladan smiled and leaned down to allow her to rest easily on her feet. Long arms draped around the column of his neck and his hands gripped her waist. The two rested in the embrace for a long moment, just enjoying the world slowing and spinning around them. The sound of the popping packages that Mithrandir had enlightened the elflings with on his last visit, caused the two to jump apart. They jumped apart as if a live snake had been placed between the pair; with speed and intensity that caused both to wobble on their feet. With one look at the expression of worry of their faces, they both broke out in laughter as they watched the elflings run past them. Elladan ran a soft hand through the dark hair of the boy who ran between the two and looked caringly upon him as he passed.

“ No pranking Erestor with those!” The elleth demanded. “ That was my plan.” She whispered under her breath, causing her lover to laugh again. Oh, how the sound warmed her soul. He deserved to laugh and smile, not suffer and worry the way he does. 

“ Come now, Meleth!” He tugged upon her hand insistently like a child before he ran ahead.” We must get some of the cake Arwen baked before any of the other elflings find it!” He shouted over his shoulder as her shorter and less muscled legs attempted to keep up with him.

For a second, she realized, he did not look burdened with the darkness of the world. And she ran behind him.  
***  
“ Don’t you have something to be guarding?” The elleth inquired as a strong body sat behind her. She had been working her way through an ancient journal of an unnamed elven warriors account of a battle since the sun had risen. She had been cross referencing one experience to another, noting the strategic failures and victories, and trying to track down any elf mentioned to see what they remembered. She had spent the first few hours of her work stuck in the dark and stuffy library. Finally, she decided to listen to the suns call and escaped to one of the many breezy quads and rested in the silence to work. She must have been so enthralled in her work that her lover could sneak in without her notice.

“ I am guarding your behind.” Elladan spoke with a normal and even tone. Despite it, the words pulled a bubble of laughter out of her chest.

“ Can you guard my peace and quiet so I may work?” She requested as she leaned back against his firm chest.

“ I will make sure no one bothers us.” he confirmed with a nod before her rested his head on her shoulder and let his eyes scan the book in her palms.

The scene was overlooked from the balcony above. The normally stern father and lord of the land looked over the scene below with a soft smile and warm eyes. It was not a surprise to see the two so close and affectionate. They had been publicly courting for decades. It made Elrond smile to see one of his brave but broken warrior sons so happy and full of bright light after the darkness they had endured. The darkness always lingered, even over this land and he could always feel it in the pit of his stomach. His children had endured enough of the darkness and he wished with every ounce of his being that he could stop them from experiencing anymore of the darkness and evil in the world. He had sworn many years ago that he would do anything in his power to save them from the oppressive darkness and pain in the world.  
The smile on the lords face faded to a grimace as his head started to pound and his stomach churned. A look into the future was coming, and it was not a good one.

The vision flashed through his mind, the beats of his heart staggered, and his stomach did a worrying flip that sent the lord running toward the nearest bin. It had been more than a handful of mortal lifetimes since a vision had made him physically ill. His body quaked and ached, not just because of what he had seen but because of what he would now have to do.

***  
After a long day of work, pulling the doors open to ones chambers is not an easy task. Despite the fatigue and a few yawns, she managed the task and walked into the room with a grateful smile. The fire was lit and the candle and lanterns were bright 

“Seriously, Elladan?” She sighed with tired annoyance. “ What have I told you about surprises? You have to warn-” She froze when not her lover was revealed to be standing in her entry way, but the lord of the realm himself.

“ My apologizes, Lord Elrond." She bowed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He looked stern as she stood. It was a look she had never seen directed at her, not even when he found her and his son skinny dipping in the river one night. It sent a dark wave of dread through her.

“ I come on the behalf of someone I love. Someone we both love.” He spoke strongly with his words holding a heavy weight in the air.

She stood, her eyes widened slightly and her body tenses. She could feel it, this was not going to good.

“ You claim to love him. Do you really love him? Do you love him enough to put his happiness in front of your own? Do you love him enough to let him go?” He accused as his eyes bore into hers with an intensity only such a warrior could have. He meant to intimidate her into honesty, but he didn’t know he had no need to do so.

“ Of course I do.” She spoke adamantly with a voice louder and more powerful than the lord was expecting.

“ You say those words now, but we shall see how truthful they are.” He promised. “You know what he has been through? Saving his mother, watching as she left? Day in and day out, over and over like a morbid unending cycle, hunting the evil that did the acts that left him broken and fighting the dark within him?” He spoke with venom. The venom, she knew, was not directed toward her, but the memory that sprung to mind.

“ I know what he has felt comfortable telling me. I know there is much more I shall never know or hear about. And I know how it plagues him and Elrohir.” She answered mournful. Too many had Elladan suffered the memory of the evens. Too many nights had seen him coming to her in tears.

“ And you would never wish more pain or heartbreak upon him?” He questioned harshly.

“ Of course not.” She scoffed loudly. “ Now, What are you leading toward?” She questioned with matching harshness. Her patience for such questions and beating around the bush had worn dangerously thin and her heart was beating faster with every moment stuck in the sphere of anxiety.

“ I looked into your future.” He turned his back to her and started to pace a nervous line.

“ And?” she encouraged as she started to panic.

“ I saw death, your death.” Her heart stopped as did Elrond’s feet. Her breath caught in her chest and her lungs felt like a cave about to collapse.

“ If you love my son as you say you do, you will set him free of that pain.” He turned to her, his eyes as pained as hers.

Her knees gave out and she crumbled like eroding rock; solid till the right force broke it down . She fell upon her knees as her eyes stung and her lungs fought for air. 

“ Your visions are not always certain. They can change with the wind.” She choked. Her ribs felt like a cage that prevented her lungs from filling, her limbs felt like they were encased in rock, and her eyes felt like fire of a dragon as they burned.

“ Would you gamble such pain for someone who has felt so much pain?” He dropped to his knees before her and looked into her eyes. His eyes showed his pain and his pleading.

“ You think me breaking up with him will not hurt him?” She cried angered.

“ He will hurt for a century or two but that pain will be nothing compared to the pain of the love of his life dying. His love for you will only continue to grow, if you continue this relationship, and when you die, he will follow you. His body will be alive, but he will die with you.” She sobbed as his words hit her ears.

“ You have to be strong enough to let him go; to save him from this pain.” He encouraged as the tears flew from her eyes.

“ I plead with you!” He looked into her eyes. “ Please save my son from this. I would not ask such a thing I was not certain the destruction my request would save him from. He’s my son. He has suffered too much already. I plead with you to save him from anymore.” He pleaded as his eyes teared too.

She closed her eyes in pain, a few more tears trailing down her face.

“ Okay.” She sobbed and nodded her head. She consigned herself to what she had to do and the pain that came with it.

***  
She saw him standing by the tree she had called him to. He had a smile on his face and her heart stung. She would take it away from him today. She walked slowly toward him, dreading the encounter with every ounce of her.

“ What is wrong?” He walked to her and embraced when his eyes met hers and saw the tears building in them.

“ I’m leaving. Thranduil desperately needs a war strategist for his council.” She tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to tear her in half with their strength.  
Elladan nodded his head and pondered the words as they trailed from her mouth.

“ Then, marry me before you leave. We’ll work this out. Just, marry me!” He pleaded as he watched her shake her head at his suggestion. Her heart shattered and the first sob broke through her ribs. How she wished to give in. How she wished to marry him and stay, but she couldn’t. The gods knew she couldn’t.

“ Stop! This all has to stop! We have to stop!” She cried. Elladan looked upon her and saw the adamance in her eyes.

“ What have I done?” he asked brokenly. “Have I been mistaken thinking that you love me as I love you?” The words range through the air like a bell.

“ You have done nothing. I am doing this because I love you so much it hurts me. I love you more than I love everything else in the world combined.” She assured through the tears and gasps for breath.

“ If you love me, why are you leaving me?” He pulled away from her as his tears flowed.

Her eyes flashed up to the stern elf on the balcony so fast she was not sure if either of the elves noticed. She could only hope at this point that the one meant to see had, and the one meant to stay int he dark was.

“ Because I love you and I need to let you go. ” She backed away. “ It is better this way.” she added as she mouthed ‘ I’m sorry’ but he was no longer looking. So, with her body feeling like it was shattering, she left the crying elf to the closing in his throat and the chill that consumed his chest.

***  
The lord on the balcony sighed as he watched the broken elleth leave and his son crumble to his knees. He had thought a weight would lift from his shoulders after this moment, but he only felt heavier. 

“ Did you have something to do with that? She loved him too much to break up with him with lack of a strong reason.” Arwen inquired as she walked to stand beside her father.

“ I promised your mother I would do anything in my power to save all of you from more pain than you have already experienced.” He defended as he looked at his daughter.

“ Is that not pain?” She questioned as she looked over her brother. Her heart ached just looking at him. 

“I am saving him from more later.” He was adamant as his knuckles went white gripping the railing.

“ Shouldn’t that have been their choice? The choice is not yours to make. You made the choice to let him suffer for the rest of his days because he is apart from the one he loves instead of allowing him the possibility of spending the days he has left with her happy and full of light.” She accused, her voice vicious. Elrond only closed his eyes and grimaced.

“ You had no right to make this choice for them. That!” she waved her hand “ Is all on you, father. I hope you can live with your choice.” She accused before she turned with a huff and went to comfort her broken brother. 

Elrond dropped his head to the railing of the balcony and sighed.

For the ones I love, I must sacrifice. The words repeated in his head. 

For the ones they love, They will sacrifice.


End file.
